Nine Strokes
by meiflower
Summary: How the last cycle ended and how the new one began. Frioniel/Warrior of Light sex, yaoi, violence.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia:FF or any related aspects, which belong to their respective owners. No money made.

Summary: How the last cycle ended and how the new one began.

Rating: M

Warnings: Sex, yaoi, violence

**[Dissidia:FF] Nine Strokes [Warrior of Light/Frioniel]**

You were so beautiful.

You ran towards me and we embraced, just like always, just like never, for the first time, for the last time.

And you were so beautiful.

And you whispered in my ear _we are going into battle_ and I nodded, because I knew we were. I knew from the second I saw the faintest sign of tears sparkling off of your beautiful blue eyes.

And you held me and I held you, tightly against myself because if I let go you might vanish.

* * *

Even if it's hard some days-

Hey, please say that you love me?

* * *

I made love to you that night.

And you were so beautiful.

The way that you arched in a delicate crescent towards me was beautiful.

You moaned _Firioniel_ in between one thrust and the next and that was beautiful.

I kissed you and kissed you and kissed you and you were beautiful.

You cried and I cried because this was the last time, and that was a little beautiful too.

* * *

I'll hold you until you're warm.

I'll protect you until there are no more evils.

* * *

There was a boat.

The boat ferried us to the lair of the Chaos warriors and on that journey which happened too quickly and lasted too long you looked at me.

The boat stopped, you got off, I got off. Our steps were tentative. Our eyes were watery. We saw our adversaries and we ran. You ran. You were ahead of me and I couldn't see your eyes anymore, couldn't see your tears.

And you were so beautiful.

And we fought. We fought and we fought and we fought and for a few moments I hated fighting, for a few moments were the wild roses worth this pain? I would have given them to the Emperor, let him crush them under his heeled boot for your warmth in my arms.

Those were but moments.

We fought and we fought and we fought.

And you were so beautiful.

* * *

May I touch you, just once?

Or perhaps many more times?

* * *

We lost.

I lost.

Because I saw you and you were so beautiful but so in pain, so in pain.

Garland's weapon was lodged in between your ribs in between one breath and the next and then even then you were beautiful.

You were on the ground and your screams of pain filled the air filled everything filled me up filled my fury but you had not lost. You were so strong, you were so beautiful.

I ran to you and I almost made it and you screamed _no_ and _Frioniel _and that might have been beautiful but not to me, not to me, not to me.

The Emperor behind me cast something, something, it didn't matter because the way it exploded at my back in a great blue-white supernova of light lit your beautiful face and I saw you crying, crying, why?

Why did you cry?

* * *

That day, I'd like to know.

Why were you so beautiful?

* * *

I woke up and there was light.

I woke up and there was the memory of something, something important, something like lips and flesh and warmth and love.

Something like beautiful.

You died I died you died I died we died we all died we lost the war, we lost the war so what was there left of me now, what was there left of you? Garland's sword in your chest, the red red red blood pooling and seeping pooling and drip drip drip

The sweat on your face as you ran to me, we are going into battle we are going into battle I saw you crying I saw your tears

Cosmos, blood everywhere everywhere your screams of pain your scream of no when I ran to you did I make it? Did I make it? Did I hold you did I wipe away your tears did I kiss you did I tell you it would be alright?

Frioniel you moaned, and I kissed you and I felt the heat where our bodies met, I felt you I felt your pain and your happiness and that last moment, that last moment

I woke up and there was light.

I asked it _who are you?_

It replied _I am the Warrior of Light. _

I smiled because that was beautiful.

* * *

_"Light… What did you mean when you said that this was a new cycle?"_

_"…Frioniel. We… we lost the last cycle. This one… there have been so many… we've tried and failed so many times so far to end this war. We must win this time. We must."_

_"Does that mean… in the last cycle… we must have known each other, huh?"_

_"Yes. I suppose we must have. The others, as well, I think. In the last cycle, there were some differences, but I believe we would have both fought for Cosmos. But I do not remember."_

_"Me neither… It's so hard to believe. What were we like, that eternity ago?"_

_"We may never know, Frioniel."_

_"Well, perhaps that's how it was meant to be."_

_

* * *

_

**[A/N] It's a sad story!**

**But maybe they will find their happy ending after the cycle of war has finally been ended.**

**This pairing is eating me alive but I actually am starting to wonder if I'm losing my ability to write other pairings. D:**

**Ah, well. I'll work hard on it. **

**I'll try my best!**

**Thank you very much for reading.  
**


End file.
